None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a device for reducing the concentration of heat to a smaller area in a gas or charcoal grill, the device being a formed metal hood fitting within the grill directly over a heat source having a chimney which reduces and concentrates the heat to a smaller area on the cooking grill surface, reducing the amount of fuel required to cook food.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to grill devices and grill hoods, primarily. Two design patents, U.S. Pat. No. D 379,286 to Fincher and U.S. Pat. No. D 443,472 to Pai, disclose ornamental designs for grill lids, which appear to have some domed configuration with handles and apparent heat baffles to regulate heat outflow, such grill lids situated on top of the grill.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,463 to Vincent, discloses a barbeque grill with abase, a loose fitting lid having a baffle and a handle, and a grate suspended within the base by fastening elements. In three U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,151 to Nowicke, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,696 to Gillis and U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,249 to Mentzel, conversion devices to convert a barbeque grill to a smoking device for smoking meats, is disclosed, each device fitting on top of a grill. The Mentzel ""249 and Nowicke, Sr. ""151 devices both include a cylindrical sleeve fitting between the grill and the lid extending the distance between the heat source and the cooking surface. Gillis ""696 includes a multi-level device sitting on top of a patio grill accommodating several layers of meats and a smoking pan to prevent excessive dehydration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,449,490 to Barbour, a device is disclosed which discloses a device which may be utilized as a cooking device, which has a fuel hopper allowing for a controlled supply of fuel for long-term burning and production of heat from combustion.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a device to reduce the amount of cooking fuel and time required to cook food on an outdoor grill by a formed insert applied between the cooking surface and the heat source, wherein a smaller portion of the cooking surface is required and the heat from the heat source is more concentrated and focused on the reduced cooking surface area.
A second objection of the invention is to provide the device with a means of directing the concentrated heat to a varied area on the cooking surface. This device is distinguished from prior art due to it having the ability to gather heat from a below heat source and directing it to a reduced and specific area on the grill, economizing the cooking space and directing the focused heat to an optimal cooking area. It may also be used to direct heat away from the food on the grill surface providing an indirect heat to food to which a slower cooking is desired, i.e., roasting as opposed to grilling.